Katekyo! Hitman Reborn: The Royale Arc
by littleTWISTEDdream
Summary: "I wish to forever dream with you..." "..but fate is just cruel to us." He lost her, again. Why would their destiny be this cruel? Part of the sky has been torned, and was lost...forever. Forever? That's just a word, right? Could the new generation of the Vongola Family cure this broken connection? What IS this Shaverone Famiglia? "This new journey will sure be bumpy." -Reborn.
1. Prolouge

**_. ~ Prolouge ~ ._**

_His Hyper Intuition was kicking in badly._

_He knew, for sure, that it wasn't a pretty good idea to barge in to a mansion._

_Especially when it doesn't belong to the Vongola Famiglia._

_"Dove è...dove è ?!" **("Where is it...where is it?!") **The blond-haired mafioso thought as he flew through the halls of the mansion using his flames called the Sky Flames. He was desperate to find what he was looking for, and he was ignoring his enemies that were trailing him from behind. He stopped on his tracks and gently fell to the concrete floor, making his blond, gravity-defying hair bounce a little and his flame on his forehead dance a bit more, implying the impact it was given._

_"Inizia la ricerca per lui! Quel bastardo di un boss deve essere intorno a questa sala da qualche parte!" **("Go search for him! That bastard of a boss must be around this hall somewhere!") **He quickly hid behind the nearest wall as he heard one of the men yell, then he heard loud tapping. He silently held his breath, praying hard that he won't be found by them. It sure was hard to not have your Family Guardians by your side, it will be one Hell of a night finding what he wants to find.  
><em>

_When he heard the loud tapping becoming fainter and fainter, he sighed in reief. "Sono contento di sentire che non sono più lì." **("Glad to hear they're not there anymore.") **He softly said to himself. Then again, his Hyper Intuition punched back inside him, making him hear his own heart beating loudly. He widened his eyes and stiffened once it hit him. 'Perché si agisce in questo modo? Questo non è mai accaduto prima...' **('Why is it acting like this? This never happened before...') **He thought. As if his body was controlling over his brain, his head slowly turned to the right only to find that he was in a dark hallway.  
><em>

_He positioned himself calmly, but his eyes tell that he's nervous and curious. He slowly approached what the hallway was leading him, his own footsteps echoing louder and louder when he went deeper, and farther from the particular spot where he hid.  
><em>

_His heart was pounding fast, but the part when he saw a glimmer in the dark made his heart pound faster. He narrowed his eyes, reached out his hand to the little light and lit a tiny Sky Flame. His eyes widened and barged the door open, knowing that there's no trap nor harm inside. "DE-" His voice was cut off when he saw the room was empty. It wasn't a normal room, it was a bedroom. A bedroom, he knew, to whom it belongs. The perfect blend of the bedroom; chestnut, normal brown, white, and lastly- a tint of orange._

_He didn't doubt. _

_He really knew to whom it belongs._

_Reality slapped his consciousness and searched every part of the room. _

_She wasn't here, there, nor everywhere. _

_He finally found her bedroom, her private place. But he didn't find her._

_He noticed the glass door to the balcony beside her study desk creaking, and the curtain was slightly moving. As if the wind was entering inside._

_Glass door of the balcony. Wind. Entering inside.  
><em>

_His eyes widened in horror and disbelief. He rushed to the curtains, mercilessly tearing them away, making the curtains fall to the ground, and found out that the door to the balcony was open. He opened them and ran outside. The shining full moon bowed down to the earth; bowed down to the 1st Vongola Boss...  
><em>

_Vongola Primo._

_He couldn't take it in anymore. It was too much for him. He lost her...again. Again._

_His mind, flooded with the thoughts of the word 'again' made him frustrated, as a tear ran down to his cheek. The wind was blowing gently against him, though it wasn't making him feel any better. He had no idea where she was taken to. He had no idea who the kidnappers were. He had no idea, that he was already crying orange tears._

_"DEN!"_

* * *

><p>A brunet lad woke up quickly, sweat dripping from his face once he sat up. He was breathing hard; trying hard to catch his breath. He clutched his shirt, where his heart is, thinking, <em>'What...what WAS that? That dream never occurred to me before, and I'm pretty sure I didn't eat too much last night' <em> he deadpanned at the thought of last night's activity. It was his birthday, and most of the Mafiosi he knew were inside his house. Yes, even the Millefiore.

He quickly got up from his bed, checked his alarm clock that showed him it was still 4:56 in the morning. It was a bit early for him, but he doesn't want to go back to bed. He didn't know why, but he has this feeling of not wanting to sleep again. Must be because of that 'nightmare'? Maybe, maybe not. It was a mystery to him.

He changed his pajamas to his simple clothes; golden orange t-shirt covered by his midnight black sweater, and white jeans. He tip-toed to get his phone from his drawer, carefully not to wake the sleeping, sadistic hitman tutor. He tip-toed again to his door and went outside, and softly closed it behind him. _'It's dark...' _He thought, and went downstairs quietly. When he reached the entrance and exit door to his house, he, first, got in to his usual sneakers and got outside.

The cold breeze made him shiver, and continued to went out for a walk. While walking around the town for minutes, he thought that walking alone isn't enough. So, he pulled out his phone and texted his new best friend, Enma. Kozato Enma. This brunet lad, named Sawada Tsunayoshi, is crowned-titled as Neo Vongola Primo, and his best friend- the 10th Simon/Shimon Boss. Sure, there are times that it's hard to be a mafia boss- especially when it comes to school. You really have to disguise yourself, and act natural as one of the students of your certain school.

Not long enough, he received a call from Enma.

And without hesitation, Tsuna answered it.

"Enma-kun, good morning." He greeted him, a smile pasted on his face. He earned a rather, sleepy tone from Enma. "Good morning to you, too, Tsuna. So, in like, a couple of minutes?" He asked. The brunet lad nodded, though he knew that Enma can't see his gesture, he was kinda used to this, "Yeah. I just have...something to tell you." he heard his best friend from the other line sigh, "Whether it's important or unimportant...I'll be there, okay? Just, wait for me. Where are you, anyway?" he asked. Tsuna looked around his surroundings. And, the truth, he really didn't know where he was going nor he didn't know where he was. He sweat dropped and let out a nervous laugh. He could hear Enma's palm that slapped to his face through the phone, making him to sweat drop again. "Ugh. Alright, alright. Don't tell me, I get it. Just describe the surroundings. I might imagine them and get there." Enma said. "U-uhmm...well, there sure are trees around."

"You don't say. There are like, trees everywhere in this town."

Both of them laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Hmm...it kinda looks like a bridge."

"Oh? 'Kinda'?" Enma gasped, "Must be a giant, solid rainbow, then! That, I'm sure, doesn't look like one." his voice in his last sentence sounded bored with a hint of mock.

Wait, mocking him? No freaking way.

Tsuna laughed and gave him the specific answer. They ended their conversation, and the brunet mafioso climbed up to the stairs of the bridge, and waited for his friend to arrive, and the sun to go up to the early morning sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**ALRIGHT, MINNA-SAN. **

**FOR THE ITALIAN PARTS, I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE, OKAY? OKAY.**

**BECAUSE...WHY THE HELL NAWT?**

**-slaps self**

**And, yeah, sorry for the grammatical errors.**

**PS: This will be a slow update, but I'll make sure to update more often. **


	2. Chapter 1: White

_**. ~ Chapter 1: White ~ .**_

Enma got up from his own bed, opened his drawer, and pulled out some clothes to wear. Since he has a 'friendly meeting' and not 'personal boss-talk' kind-of meeting with Tsuna, he will only wear his usual style of clothing. He took a quick shower first then got into his personal wear, his plain red t-shirt, his usual jacket, a pair of loose, yet comfortable-looking jeans, and a pair of black sneakers. He grabbed his phone then quickly got outside, but while going for the door, _'I have a feeling this'll be a great day.' _he thought, and after that, he tripped on something- as if bad luck was toying him.

He grunted after the impact and slowly got up, brushing his pants. He noticed a plain, gray book that was laying behind him. He scratched his head, confused, and picked the book up. He wanted to open the book, but there was a lock that bonded it. He was suspicious of the mysterious book, and he had no idea where it came from. Sure, Adelheid, one of his Guardians, wouldn't pick a random book from a Library. Unless...

_'This is Adelheid's diary?' _His crimson eyes glinted in entertainment, but he shook his head. _'No, no. That's not possible. I already saw Adelheid's diary, and it was pretty big for a diary.' _He furrowed. He was about to investigate more about the book by sneaking what's inside without the use of the key to the lock, he caught a sight of an unfamiliar white cloth outside his window and it immediately vanished as it moved away to the other side. He blinked a few times. He was curious, but he knew it was dangerous.

It was actually strange for him that his Hyper Intuition isn't kicking in at the moment.

He pouted to himself and rushed to the window, and opened it. He looked from it from side to side, but saw nothing. Maybe he was just imagining things? Or was it just he was still tired? He shrugged off the thoughts of the white cloth, and exited the house.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-kun!" The red-haired boy called out to his best friend while running to him.<p>

"Ah! Enma-kun! Good morning!" Tsuna greeted him with a big smile on his face while waving his hand to the air for him.

Enma slowed down and chuckled, "You already greeted me a while ago, no need to greet me again." he said. The brunet lad only scratched his head as he grinned sheepishly. Both of them turned to the dawn in the distance and leaned on the wooden rail **(A/N: I have no effin' idea how to call it.)** "So, Tsuna-kun." "Eh?" "You do know this isn't some fancy-relax time...is there something wrong?" Enma asked, making Tsuna a little uncomfortable at the sudden tension.

"It's alright, you don't have to be afraid. I'm not a monster or anything!" Enma smiled as he chuckled. The brunet lad sighed and stared at the sky, "It's just...I had a nightmare. I-I don't know if you call it a 'nightmare', but it was more like...a vision, I guess? Or...perhaps, a memory of the.." the red-haired lad furrowed and leaned on his right hand, "...of what? Future?" Well, sure, it was possible for Tsuna- since he and his Vongola Guardians have time-travelled to the future. Tsuna thought for a moment, but shook his head. "It...it doesn't look like it has any futuristic structures. It...looked more fancier than that. And there weren't that many electric posts, as far as I have remembered." Enma's eyes widened in surprise, and faced Tsuna full-body.

"You're saying that...you saw bits of memories from the past? H-how?"

"I-I-I have no flippin' idea!"

"Are you gonna ask Reborn about this? I-I mean...it seemed kinda important." Enma suggested, concern was in his eyes. The brunet widened his eyes, but calmed himself down. Times like this, it's safe to tell Reborn. But, there's a part of him that he shouldn't tell him. Which would he choose? He sighed in frustration and shrugged, "Maybe...not yet." he replied to him. Enma blinked in a few seconds and tucked both of his hands in his jacket's pockets. "Your choice, Tsuna-kun. But, when there will be a time that everything will go wrong because of you holding it in, you might regret it." He said, making Tsuna flinch with his words.

The thought of unintentional or non-accidental deaths came across his mind, making him shudder. He brushed the imagination off, and nodded to the red-haired Mafia Boss. "Ah!" Enma remembered something, and took the mysterious, gray book from inside his jacket. Tsuna deadpanned by this sight, _'J-just when did he learn magic tricks!?' _the red-haired teen brought the book a few meters away from Tsuna's face. "W-what's this...?" He asked. "I saw it in my house when I was about to go out. It's really...weird, it seemed like it has its own aura. Not to mention, I have never seen this book around nor inside my house before." Enma explained, while shrugging. Tsuna gave him an 'are you serious' look in return.

Just then, both of their Hyper Intuitions kicked in.

A big ball of red flames was shot at the two, and it definitely wasn't a regular flame. That flame was a part of each of the members in a Mafia Famiglia- a Storm Flame. A flame of destruction; the destruction of the skies. The two jumped out of the bridge by using their own Hyper Modes before the smoke could cover them fully. Their flames danced gracefully as the settled in the air, eagerly waiting for a Mafioso or Mafiosi to come out from their hiding place/s.

"GIVE US THE BOOK!"

A deep voice hollered to the two, and as the smoke began to clear, four men in white suits walked towards them, but are farther from the two. The man, who had a bazooka that pointed at the the two Mafia Bosses, who was responsible for the big damage of the bridge, clicked his tongue then frowned. "Well, if it isn't the two 'strongest' bosses in the Mafia Chart- Neo Vongola Primo and Simon Decimo." He said, while preparing for another blast to them, "Return the book to us and nobody gets hurt." he added. "We only need the book, nothing else." A smooth, yet a friendly voice bumped in the conversation- it was one of the men.

Tsuna, even though he's still in his Mode, almost fell for the trap. But thanks to his Intuition, he didn't fall for it. He frowned and narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think we would give it to you easily?" his calm-as-the-sky-and-seas voice rang the ears of the Mafiosi. The man with the friendly voice laughed and smiled, "We're not here for trouble, to be honest. But we really need the book." "This must be important." Enma murmured, glancing at the book he was holding. The brunet, of course, heard it and took a glance at the book too. He furrowed and looked back to the men and said, "If this book holds something very dangerous, we are not going to return it to you." the men were silent for a moment, then the man who held the bazooka spoke for them, "Then, that means we're gonna take it from you...

...by force."

Before the men could fight the two bosses, a bright light engulfed the two and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY.<strong>

**BUT I HAVE TO.**

**CLIFFHANGERS. IT'S JUST**

**I CAN'T EVEN **

**ASDFGHJ**

**Anyways, please leave a review. -gets shot**


	3. Chapter 2: Foreigner?

_**. ~ Chapter 2: Foreigner? ~ .**_

The two bosses tumbled with each other after they fell from the air from the sudden teleportation.

"GAH!"

"E-EH!?"

Both of them groaned and rubbed their heads, "W-what just happened?" Enma managed to asked, and turned to Tsuna. The brunet boy shook his head, "I really have no idea. But I am certain that the book- wait, where's the book?!" he exclaimed, almost freaking out, knowing that it holds such importance. The red-haired lad glanced around and grabbed the book that laid behind him. Tsuna sighed in relief, but gasped when he noticed something.

"E-Enma-kun...th-the lock...!"

The red-haired lad followed at where Tsuna's index finger was pointing, and widened his eyes at the sight. The lock of the book..it's gone.

"B-but how...?" He uttered in disbelief, and was about to open the book when the brunet yelled 'No' so suddenly. Enma quickly faced Tsuna in shock, "I-I mean...don't open it yet! It might...bring an attraction." he smiled sheepishly. The red-haired just noticed they were in the middle of the busy streets of Namimori, and a few people were staring at them like the two were beggars or some weirdos. "O-oh." Enma got up and brushed the dirt off from his pants, and the brunet did the same. They walked through the crowds, ignoring the feeling of being watched by some of the people.

"Oh? Tsu-kun?" Both of the bosses' heads turned to the familiar source and found Tsuna's mother, Sawada Nana, who was surprised to see them early in the morning. Yet, it was still 8 in the morning. She smiled, forgetting shock, and said, "I never noticed you to go out from home, Tsu-kun. But anyways, now that I saw you and Enma-kun, why don't you boys help me with shopping? I have ingredients to buy." Tsuna panicked for a while, but Enma cut it, "S-sure, Sawada-san." "Oh please, call me 'Mama' from now on! It makes me feel old when you say that, Enma-kun." Nana waved her hand off and smiled. The red-haired hesitantly nodded, and for Tsuna, sweat dropping at the conversation. "So, here is the list..."

* * *

><p>The brunet lad yawned, picking up grapes since they were a part of the 'what-to-buy' list of his mother.<p>

"You're tired, too?" Enma asked him, and earned a nod from Tsuna. The red-haired teen only quirked his lips forward and continued on with helping his best friend's mother.

**Tsuna's POV**

I pouted to myself as I saw that the grapes are almost at its expiration time. I mean, who the heck's still keeping these kind of grapes in the grocery store?! I sweat dropped and returned the grapes to its original place.

"Thief!"

I snapped at the voice and turned to its source, only to find an old man who was in-charge of the counter and before him was a...foreigner? I blinked a couple of seconds and a thought came in mind. _'This can't be a foreigner, she doesn't look THAT much of a foreigner anyway. Maybe just a heart throb Japanese lady?' _I furrowed when I heard her talking to the man, "I'm sorry, but I already paid for these." Hm. She has a faint accent of a foreigner. She has a blonde hair, some strands of her hair tied in pigtails, has a very creamy skin- which made me wonder, most of the Japanese doesn't have that kind of skin tone -she wore an over sized black jacket with blue and pink thin-strapped shirt underneath, revealing her collarbones; black and grey leggings and a pair of black high-heeled leather boots. I confused myself, or more like- she confuses me. She was wearing sunglasses- but not the normal type of sunglasses, it's the sunglasses which those popular idols where nowadays.

"Liar! If you have already paid for these, then why are you carrying those?!" The old man yelled as he pointed at the things that the lady bought. And I'm pretty sure that this man wants this foreigner to be caught by some guards and terrified looks from people. Not to mention, backstabbers. She only smiled sheepishly, "But the old woman from awhile ago said that you ran out of paper bags, so she suggested me to bring these." she replied to him, not showing a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Wow.

Just wow.

How can this lady hold in her wavering?

"E-eh? Eum, what are you...?" Her voice startled me as I snapped from my unconsciousness. Wait, unconsciousness? A-and why am I near them!? W-WHY AM I HANDING MY MONEY TO THE OLD MAN!? I shook my head and sweat began to drip from my face's sides. "U-UH..! W-what I-I'm trying to d-do is...here! Take these instead!" I bowed as I extended my, supposed to be, lunch money for Monday. But then, I gave them to the old man just for the foreign lady beside me. I can imagine her, blinking out of confusion. I was given a slight giggle from the lady, which made me look up to see her.

Maybe later, I'll blame my Hyper Intuition.

I'm going to break my knitted mittens. If that's even possible.

And maybe try to pull out my hair and bang my head on my room's wall.

Yeah, I'll do those.

The lady took off her sunglasses, revealing her bright golden-brown eyes and...YEP. SHE'S A FOREIGNER. But, she seems to be Asian. But as soon as I saw these daring eyes of her, I immediately began to heat myself up. I swear, those eyes can like, melt every other guys like me. Or maybe, not like me. Because I'm a wimp and...yeah. A-AND I'M NOT THINKING OF FALLING IN LOVE WITH THOSE EYES OF HER, ANYWAY. ...okay, I'm done with my internal ramble.

But she, somehow, looks familiar though. Where have I seen those kind of looks somewhere...?

"You don't have to pay these for me, I have already paid." She said with a smile. Oh wow, she looks much better without sunglasses as she smiles. I was about to say something when she placed her slender, index finger on my lip. Which surprises me. I widened my eyes, feeling myself blushing from the contact. The lady only winked playfully at me, then turned to the old man behind the counter, and called an old woman not too far away from us. "Excuse me, but I have paid these already, right?" She hollered, drawing more attention from the crowd once more. Is it because of her hint of a very different accent? Her way of speaking our language seems pretty fast, too. Or am I just hearing things?

"Huh? Oh. Yes, yes. You already have." The old lady nodded in reply and continued to work with carrying some boxes of apples inside a cabinet. The lady beside me turned to the old man before us and beamed happily. Or more like, she has just defeated a demon from the Underworld. I made a small 'eep' when the man glared at us, then grunted. He made a hand gesture that tells us that we're off the hook, and are allowed to go.

Hm, correction:

Getting out of his sight.

Yeah, that must be the correct way to say it.

We walked out from the counter, and I shoved my money back to my pocket. Curse this Intuition of mi- "Thanks so much for awhile ago." I heard her say, and this startled me once again. What's with me getting startled so easily?! Oh wait, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. _The _supposed to be 'professional-Mafia-Boss' not. _That _sucked in Academics, or more like, almost ANYTHING. Screw that, I pretty much suck at everything. Even if I'm in Hyper Dying Will? Well, of course. There are times that I might lose my cool while I'm at that, but...AGH. I mentally strangled myself for being such a doofus and a weirdo. But hey, my life's already weird okay? And I didn't even wish for this, you got that?

Great, mental-talking to myself again.

"I-it's nothing, really." ...and I'm glad that I still have my money.

"Hm~ It's my first time to talk to a Japanese stranger. What's your name?" She asked, grinning. She seemed to have a friendly aura, so I replied to her politely, "S-Sawada Tsunayoshi." I stuttered. (Insert mental facepalm here.) Why must I be so shy to every other females? Hm? Kami-sama, why? *cry cry

She flinched a bit after I introduced myself to her, and I gave her a curious look. She only laughed it off and patted my head, "Tsunayoshi-kun, huh? Well, nice to meet you. I'm Kairu." Kairu...? Hm. Wait, what? I made a little facial expression to make her continue her introduction, but she seemed to have ended it. Just...Kairu? "I know, I know. Just call me Kairu. Forgive me for not giving my full name, but I might be when I get to know you better." She said as, once again, smiled brightly. Gosh, her teeth are really white.

"Tsuna-kun!"

Ah, it's Enma-kun's voice. I turned to the source to find a running red-haired teen towards us.

"I-I've been...*pant* looking everywhere for you... *pant*" He said, trying to catch his breath as he was holding his knees for support. His eyes widened when they landed on the person beside me, that is, Kairu. "A-Ah..! E-Enma-kun, this is Kairu. Kairu, Enma-kun." I made hand gestures for the both of them as they continued to stare at each other.

...

*cough*

They both snapped and turned to me, who was smiling sheepishly. Enma blushed furiously and slightly shook his head, "A-ah...Kairu-san, huh? Nice to m-meet you." he bowed in respect. Kairu bowed back and laughed, "You two are just the same! Both of you stutter and stammer so much, it's so cute~!" she squealed as she hugged the both of us. Cue blush of embarrassment here.

"E-eh!? K-Kairu-san...Tsuna-kun's mother is calling us, so if you please..." "Whaaatt? Really? I want to meet her! Is it alright for you guys? I haven't booked an apartment for me to stay today, and I have no idea if it's far from Namimori." She grinned, both of her hands clasped together and made a pleading look. (Yes, even if she's smiling.) Wonder what this girl's race is, she looks very different from us. Aside from Enma-kun, that is.

And did she just asked us to stay over for the rest of the day today?! W-what will I tell Reborn?! What would Bianchi and the others think of me? A picky kind of person!? GAHHHH. Dammit, Tsuna! Don't over react!

After a few moments of me, blaming myself over and over again, and even, defensing myself against myself- isn't it weird? Defensing your own mind against your consciousness? I sighed mentally and saw my mom just a few meters away. "Ah! Tsu-kun, Enma-kun, you came back~! Ara? Who's this?" Her eyes glint in amusement and awe as she saw the sight of our new found friend. I scratched the back of my head as I introduced Kairu to her, "K-Kaa-san, this is Kairu. Kairu, Kaa-san." I smiled. The blonde lady grinned, as if flowers were around her, and bowed respectfully to my mother. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayoshi-kun's mother!" "Ah~ it's a pleasure to meet you, too! Wow, I've never met a Korean in personal before! I heard they are pretty gorgeous up close, and now, I'm seeing a Goddess!" Mom's hand covered her cheery smile as her eyes sparkled.

...I blinked at what I have heard.

Ko...rean?

"E-EH!?"

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW THAT TSUNA ACTS SO OOC (at some lines. Or most. Whatever. -gets shot)<strong>

**BUT PLEASE BARE WITH ME. It's just a fanfiction...right? Right? QWQ**

**A-anyways, this OC (Kairu) isn't my OC. It is the OC/FC of my best friend. The OC/FC of my other friends (or more like _chosen _friends- ehehehe) will come out pretty soon. And then, MY OC/FC. OUO **

**Don't get me wrong, Kairu won't be that much of a heart throb of a girl for these KHR characters. **

**J-just...adding some...spice and all...y'know? ;u;**

**PLEASE DO REVIEW, FAVE, AND WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANT. -gets slapped and thrown away to the sea**


	4. Chapter 3: Kairu

**A quick Author's Note; I'm going to change the narration into something different, okay?**

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>. ~ Chapter 3: Kairu ~ .<strong>_

**Tsuna's POV**

Currently, we're back in our home, with Kairu across the table and Enma beside me.

I feel a little awkward, though, now that I knew Kairu's actually a Korean. A full-blooded Korean; to be exact. I can't really hold in my uncomfortable shifts in my seat every time I think about chatting to her about who she is, or whatnot.

I mean

who the heck **cannot** be so nervous about having a full-blooded Korean stranger that we just met not too long ago to be in your house, sitting casually?!

Huh?!

No one?

Good.

Well, unless you can speak Korean naturally and fluently.

Back to the topic we're having now, Enma seems to be a little nervous about this too. The awkward atmosphere is very contagious right now, and it's making me want to scream randomly for being too quiet. Mom's not in the house since she forgot something in the grocery store, so here we are now- sitting in the dining room.

Oh how I wish to put up some music to avoid the awkwardness in this situatio-

"So, eum, you guys have been friends for a while?"

Oh, it's Kairu. Seems like she has put some effort to pop the awkward bubble between us three.

I only nodded in reply, but Enma added something, "Actually, not that long. We've been friends for two months now." he smiled as he said that. Of course, with the usual nervous-blush of his. Kairu giggled and leaned her cheek on her hand, which is supporting her face's weight, "Is that so? I thought you two knew each other since childhood." _...if only that's possible. _I don't really want to add something related to Mafia and our fights.

She's an innocent for Pete's sake!

I thought of something and asked her, "Ne, Kairu-san. Why did you come here in Japan, Namimori to be specific?" I eyed her in curiosity as I sensed something. I glanced below to see a book, nudging to my right arm. I noticed it was Enma who was really making the book to nudge me, but I took it anyway. I glanced back up again and smiled sheepishly.

She tapped her lips with her index finger as her cheeks expanded- as if she's holding her breath -and looked up, her right eye squinted a little and the other one just normal. Is...this how Koreans act while they're thinking of something? I have to admit, she looks cute and childish when she does that.

*insert self punching myself*

I ADMIRE HER AS A FRIEND, OKAY?

- n -)|||

"Well," she started, "I was supposed to be meeting up with someone- a close friend of mine, and it seems like after all those hours of waiting made me hungry. So I came to the grocery to buy some snacks." Oh huwao. So much for ditching one's friend and left her to starve. "Did you ask him...or her about what time you'll be meeting?" Enma asked her. Now that you mention it...I only stared at Kairu for a response, but all she gave us was her grinning as if she did something wrong, and scratching her cheek.

I'm guessing she didn't do it.

"E-eum...no. Haha~"

Both me and Enma sweat dropped at her reply.

Seriously, this girl somehow reminds me of Yamamoto. In a different way, of course.

"GYAHAHAHAHHA! LAMBO-SAMA WILL MAKE EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM BOW DOWN TO ME!" I shrieked as I heard an explosion came from outside, and of course, a certain curly-haired infant that is, sadly, one of my guardians.

I jolted up and slammed both of my hands to the table, "L-LAMBO! W-what do you think are you doing?! We're having a guest right now, and Okaa-san said that she'll be back in a few minutes or so. So keep it down and continue to play with I-ipin, not us!" I stammered as I exclaimed. Dang, as expected of me. Cannot really expect the unexpected.

At a time like this? Lambo randomly blowing stuffs up around the house, causing a ruckus...what would Kairu think of us!?

"YAHAHAHA!" He continued to laugh. Seems like he's ignoring my rant. Oh wow, nice one, Lambo. How polite of you. Oh well, I can't even imagine Lambo being polite anyway. Unless he's the future Lambo. He seemed to have stopped and made an 'Eh?' sound when he turned to see Kairu. He jumped to the table and turned to her, "Ne, why are you so white?"

W-WHAT.

SHE'S NOT **THAT **WHITE! LAMBO, WHO TAUGHT YOU TO BE LIKE THIS.

HOW RUDE OF YOU.

I heard a giggle from Kairu, which to my surprise she wasn't that startled. "Guess I was born to be like this? And hey, what was that just now?" I think she's referring to that explosion. Oh wait,

WHAT.

She doesn't know what that was!?

Or is she just acting for us to be fooled!?

I'm over-reacting. I need a doctor or some therapist.

"Hmm? Oh, that? That was 'boom boom'." AND WHY WOULD YOU DESCRIBE THAT EXPLOSION AS 'BOOM BOOM' LIKE A CHILD. W-well, he **is** a child and all but still...! "Ahh...then why would you have those here?" "Y-you know what!? H-how about w-we play some games, eh? I-I'm sure there are a few games that Kairu likes to play!" I quickly shifted the topic into something different and, yet again, lamest and childish subject ever.

But hey, I'm Dame-Tsuna. And people like me deserves to be ignored.

"Oh? Sure! Well, I play lots, actually! I do kareoke, play Twisters, dance along with this game called "Just Dance", play sports like lawn tennis *blahblahblahhh*..."

..or maybe not. It's a miracle she actually paid attention to me.

I think I need a reward. Nah.

I noticed Enma getting up from his seat and went to the living room, the other door for the backyard. I sighed internally as I saw Lambo being chased around by I-ipin.

"...and my most favored of all, softball and running~"

I blinked and quickly turned to Kairu, who was beaming like a sunshine to me. I blinked, once again, and asked, "S-say that...again?" Kairu blinked, too, and shrugged, "My most favored sports are softball and running. Why? Something the matter?" I widened my eyes in surprise. Guess I was right of her being similar to Yamamoto...maybe her destined to-be bestfriend in the future? Oh wow. Thinking of that made me to let out a sweat drop.

It will be no surprise those two will get along well when I introduce her to my friends.

Well, maybe not yet. My friends are a bunch of freaks- I know, I know, I should be ashamed of myself calling them that. But hey, it's the truth. There's Gokudera Hayato, who keeps on calling me 'Jyuudaime' like there's no tomorrow, keeps on acting or saying that he's my right-hand man (Which I'm pretty sure always bugs me when he's around. But I somehow got used to it.), always looking for a fight when it involves me in a certain kind of situation; may it be an important one or not, he's like that. But, I accepted him either way- even if he's a destructive type of person, I know that deep down, he cares deeply for everyone. Yes, a Tsundere. *sigh* Yamamoto Takeshi, that guy who brings luck wherever he goes, and with his voice...it's like a soothing rain that takes away a destructive feeling inside a person's heart. He's also very energetic, and can be a havoc of a rain when he's really serious about something. He usually smiles and grins, so it's pretty a shock when we see him not doing those. The only problem is...he seems to be as forgetful as Kairu here. *sweatdrop* Next, Lambo...welp, I'm pretty sure everyone can see him as a spoiled, little cow child. For Nii-chan, or Sasagawa Ryohei, the brother of my crush- Kyoko-chan -is a very loud and energetic guy. Not to mention, his passion for boxing and other work-outs. For those who are sensitive with their hearing senses and are afraid to lose their eardrums, I suggest you guys to get away as far as possible from this guy. For Hibari-san...Hibari Kyoya...well, he's a 'loner' type of person. And he's pretty scary, too- might as well not get too close to that guy. What's left are Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome. Nothing to say much about that creepy, pedo-pineapple fiend. He's just plain creepy. As for Chrome, she's...really quiet. But she's very, very kind. So she's excluded from the band of freaks.

"I see you have a very beautiful visitor here, Tsuna."

I snapped from my mental-talk and saw Bianchi, leaning on the wall just beside us. I hate to admit, but I was really surprised; that it almost gave me a heart attack. If that ever happens again, goodbye world and hello after-life. Ugh.

"B-Bianchi-san! When did you get in here?!" I exclaimed, earning an arched eyebrow from the pinkette. "What? Can't I at least, see your visitor up close? She looks very familiar to me." 'Very familiar'? Huh, is it because of her looks? Or is it something more that I don't think I want to hear?

Bianchi walked towards Kairu from behind and turned to her, and Kairu turned to see her too. Bianchi got too close in front of the blonde's face, making me sweat nervously.

W-what will happen?

Is Kairu some sort of spy?

I-is she a part of the Mafia, too?

W-what will I do!? If yes, then Bianchi will not hesitate to kill her right away!

W-wait, WHERE THE HELL DID REBORN GO?! I haven't seen him these past few hours now.

And I have to be honest, I kinda needed him right now.

"Right!" Started Bianchi, clasping her hands together as her goth-like face brighten, "You're one of the members of the Korean Dance Group, K.R.P.~!"

...I blinked in confusion. Until it hit me.

"W-WHAT?! H-How come you didn't tell us?! And Bianchi-san, how did you know this!?" I shouted, my face in plain disbelief. Kairu only smiled and giggled like a 5 year-old, though. But I don't care anymore! What's that matters is- she's not supposed to be travelling around Japan by herself! If she's one of this Korean Dance Group that I never heard of, then it's going to be a hectic moment for Kairu to be kidnapped or get murdered by some mad men!

How come she never even thought of this!?

"W-Well...I knew that I am capable by myself, travelling all alone." She replied, as if reading my mind. "But no worries! I won't be alone sooner or later when my friend will get here in town!" She, then, grinned joyfully.

"Wow, I've never seen a popular Korean idol in personal before. It's an honor to meet you, Kai." Bianchi smiled (well, that's rare. It's as if she was given the most beautiful doll she has ever seen.) as she stretched her hand out to shake hands with the blonde. Kairu nodded and their hands collided, shaking them gently.

Then I heard a loud thud coming from the living room. I ran to the source and found Enma, struggling to get out from a bunch of candies that was all over him, and his arm, trying to grab something. I glanced around to see Lambo, laughing boisterously as he held a grey book up high.

...

The grey book.

E-EEHHH?!

I turned to where I sat in the dining room to find that the book wasn't there, and turned back to Lambo. "O-oi, Lambo...give that back! It's not a toy!" Enma gushed those words out, trying to get up. I dashed to Enma's side and helped him, and can't help but be awed by the many candies he was in. I shot Lambo a glare and shouted, "Lambo! Give that book back!" "GYAHAHA~! NEVER."

Ugh. Most of the times, to be honest, I hate my current life.

Why can't I be like one of those normal middle schoolers that have normal lives and have normal routines, normal parents, normal siblings, normal atmosphere-

SCREW IT.

I pounced towards Lambo, and unfortunately for me, he dodged my sudden attack and I was greeted openly by the hard concrete. By the impact, another loud 'thud' was heard, and I swear, I heard other sounds, and it seems like Bianchi and Kairu just went inside the living room.

Great, just great.

Ne, Kairu-san. Behold,

the wonderfulness of my family.

With Enma, who just stumbled and got stuck in the mountain of candies again.

Behold, Kairu. Behold.

Come on, I want to hear an applause.

I got up and screamed, "LAMBOOOOOO!" but was replied by another loud laugh from the child. Gosh dang it.

I was about to run for him when I saw Kairu's expression. Because of this, I blinked curiously as I slightly furrowed my eyebrows.

She's flinching...?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeeeeeee<strong>

**forget about that famous Korean Dance Group: 'K.R.P.' I just made that up, since my best friend is a fan of K-Pop and all.**

**Sooooooo**

**yeaahhhh...**

**ouo;**


End file.
